


Game Grumps VS

by orphan_account



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom, Starbomb (Band)
Genre: Consensual Kink, Egobang - Freeform, F/M, Friendship, Fun Spanking, Grump Office, M/M, Masturbation, Paddle, Playful Spanking, Spanking, The D Club, Video & Computer Games, bros, comedic spanking, friendly spanking, game grumps vs, i may update in future, in which dan is kinda gay but also very much his usual straight self
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 19:05:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5638417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watch the below video first!</p><p>https://www.instagram.com/p/84JJqlN-5t/?taken-by=gamegrumpsofficial</p><p>After introducing punishments for the losers of Game Grumps VS, and going through a few bland ones like an ice bath, one fan suggests a spanking. Neither Dan nor Arin realise how much they'll come to enjoy it.</p><p>If you are a Grump, related to the Grumps or in any way affiliated with the real Game Grumps, please do not read this. This is wank fodder, pure and simple, written for others to enjoy. I only write fanfiction about those who have said it's okay to do so, and I try and keep it out of the tags on different websites. In return, please don't...humiliate me?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game Grumps VS

Games Grumps VS, while not the most frequently updated of series, was one of the most popular. The jokey, in-your-face competition thrilled the Lovelies, and soon, one innocent comment sparked something rather less innocent.

_Hey guys! I've watched your videos for ages, I love them – would you ever have punishments for the losers of VS videos, like the loser waxes their legs or something? Much love from South Korea!_

“Guys, what do you think?” Ross asked, before reading out the comment (including the unnecessary but heartwarming commentary on the commenter's life). Danny and Arin glanced at one another.

“That'd be clickbaity.” Arin said.

“Who fuckin' cares? It'd be funny.” Danny replied, shrugging. “Plus, I beat your ass at every game so it'll be hilarious-”

“You beat me at every game? You fuckin' liar! Right, we're doing this, and I'm taking you down, Dan!”

Ross laughed. “Do you want to compose a list of potential punishments?”

“Jeez, man, can we not do anything too painful? I have a crappy pain tolerance, I don't wanna wax my chest or any of that dumb shit.” Arin said, grinning.

“Don't be a pussy!” Dan replied. “Punishments are called punishments because they're punishing!”

Arin rolled his eyes before pulling his phone out of his pocket and opening up the notes section. It didn't take long for a list to build up between the two of them (with the occasional suggestion thrown in by Ross, or one shouted from another room by Suzy, Kevin or Barry).

* * *

 

“I don't wanna do it!”

“Dan, you were the one who wanted to do punishments – get in the fuckin' ice bath!”

The other grumps were in convulsions of laughter behind the camera, watching as Arin tried to force Danny into the bathtub full of ice. Danny stood resolutely, his arms folded across his naked chest, only a pair of embarrassingly baggy boxers.

“My dick's gonna become ingrown, dude!”

Arin gave a shout of laughter before shaking his head at Danny. “Dude, get in the icebath or we're gonna haul your ass into it.”

Danny sent a death glare at Arin before turning to the bath, lifting his leg and lowering his left toe into the bath.

“Son of a _bitch_!” Danny yelped, yanking back his leg as if he'd been burned. With a roll of his eyes, Arin reached out and pushed Danny, falling into a laughing fit as Danny tumbled into the bathtub, letting out a genuine scream as he landed in the ice. He managed a full second in the bath before leaping out, still screaming like a scalded cat.

“Arin, you fuckin' asshole!”

None of the grumps could reply. They were all clutching their stomachs, laughing so hard it hurt. It only soothed Dan's ego a little to throw a handful of ice at them before stalking away to warm up.

* * *

 

“Are there any punishment suggestions in the comments, Dan?”

Danny glanced up at his phone, grinning. “There are some pretty fuckin' great ones so far – the winner gets to make the loser a smoothie, the loser has to play Sonic Boom, the winner takes over the loser's social media for a day...”

As Dan trailed off, Arin glanced up from his own phone, looking curiously at the man. “'Sup, man?”

“One of the suggestions was a bit off.”

“What d'ya mean, off?”

Danny cleared his throat, before reading. “Haha, I love the punishments. The loser should totally get spanked one time!”

A laugh escaped Arin before he could help it. “Those fuckin' fanfiction writers are infiltrating the comments!”

Smiling, Dan nodded. “That'd get a fuckload of views, I can't even imagine it. The Lovelies would crap themselves.”

With a shrug, Arin replied, “I'm up for it if you are! I bet someone'll post it on fuckin' PornHub within ten minutes, though.”

“If they do, I'll make sure not to jerk off to it.” Danny joked. “Now we've gotta tell Barry that he's gotta film one of us spank the other.”

“I mean, he already did when you whacked me with that pole on Instagram – which fuckin' _hurt_ , by the way.”

Danny laughed so hard he coughed, a grin splitting his face. “We should get a fuckin' fraternity paddle or some shit like that.”

“No, dude!” Arin said. “That'll fuckin' hurt!”

“I'm not spanking you with my hand, dude, that's gayer than the fuckin' D Club-”

At once, the conversation turned around to discussing how gay (or not) the D Club was, and so the punishment suggestion was temporarily forgotten.

* * *

 

“As requested by you guys, the punishment for the loser of this episode of Games Grumps VS is a spanking.” Dan stared at the screen as he spoke, eager to keep himself in the lead. He didn't particularly want to get spanked by Arin, but spanking Arin for the sake of the Lovelies would be fucking hilarious.

“You guys are sickos!” Arin laughed. “We'd appreciate more punishment suggestions in the comments, please – no more fuckin' whips and chains shit, though.”

“I'm gonna beat your ass at this game, Arin.” Dan confidently said. “And then I'm gonna beat your ass for real.”

Violently, Arin rolled his eyes. “Don't be so fuckin' cocky! Right – 3...2...1...let's go!”

The ten minute episode quickly stretched into fifteen and then twenty, for both men were trying so hard not to be the loser that they kept having to add on more rounds to destroy a stalemate. Eventually, however, Danny was declared the winner. Turning to Arin with a smirk on his face, he spoke.

“Well, Arin, looks like you're getting spanked.”

“Still less embarrassing that your fuckin' icebath was, dude.” Arin replied, before leaving the room to fetch Barry (to film) and the thin yellow pole, used once before to whack him on the ass.

* * *

 

Arin felt flushed with embarrassment. There he was, stood in front of a camera next to one of his best friends, his other best friends and his wife stood across the room and repressing their giggles.

“Some of you may recognize this pole from an Instagram post – that's right, I've spanked Arin before! I'm not fuckin' gay, he just asks for it.”

“Dude, you're in a band that sings about dicks, you're a bit fuckin' gay.” Arin replied.

“I mean, everyone's a bit gay. Anyway! We decided before filming that whoever lost would get as many spanks as the number of points they lost by. How many did you lose by, Arin?” Danny spoke in an extremely positive, upbeat way, twirling the yellow pole between his fingers. To him, the situation was beyond hilarious.

“Eight! Dude, my ass is gonna fall off, we've gotta rethink this!”  
“No man, you agreed to this. Here we go then, guys – as you wanted, I am gonna spank Arin!”

At this cue, Arin bent over the back of the couch, glowering at Ross, Suzy and Barry (the three others present) as they practically wet themselves with laughter.

_WHACK!_

“Ow! Dan, what the fuck?” Arin exclaimed, leaping up much in the fashion of a cartoon character. Danny fell backwards with laughter.

“Don't be a fuckin' pussy dude!”

With a roll of his eyes, Arin bent back over the couch, this time looking into the camera. “Is this what you really want, guys? To see me in pain?”

Barry let out a particularly loud snort of laughter at that comment, at the exact same moment as the yellow pole landed again.

_WHACK!_

“Fuck! That hurts, dude!”

“This is what the Lovelies want, Arin. Don't you want them to be happy?”

Feeling that he'd quite happily punch Dan in the face in that moment, Arin awaited the next spank. Two came in very quick succession, and once more Arin leapt up, this time turning around and mock-punching at Danny, who defended himself with his yellow pole.

“Dude, seriously, fuckin' _ow_. You're a gamer, not a fuckin' Texan principal, lay it on a little lighter, yeah?”

Suzy, Barry and Ross were all still in paroxysms of laughter, watching with amusement as Arin rubbed his ass. He wasn't seriously hurt – just a slightly sore ass. Arin took the last four stoically, before flipping Danny off and walking out of camera range, leaving Dan, Ross, Suzy and Barry to laugh together.

* * *

 

“Jeez, Arin, you've got a welt on your ass!”

Suzy sounded genuinely surprised as she stood behind a naked Arin in the bathroom. He chuckled.

“I said it fuckin' hurt!”

“I thought you were overreacting!”

Suzy slipped behind Arin and wrapped her arms around him, making him smile.

“I'd love to get revenge on Dan.”

Suzy chuckled. “Do you want me to get the other guys out of the office tomorrow?”

“I'd love that. He won't know what's coming!”

* * *

 

There was a distinctive lull in the Grump Office when Danny entered, clutching a bag of old NES games sent by his parents from his childhood bedroom. Normally, he could hear a couple of the grumps chattering away, or someone playing a game. Today, however, silence ruled.

“Guys? Anyone here?”

Danny stepped further into the office, totally bewildered. He was _never_ the first one in. Usually, it was Barry, come to do some early editing before the office devolved into chaos. Occasionally, Arin and Suzy would be first, come to do whatever couples did when they worked together. Never Dan. Suddenly, a rustle. Before Dan could react, firm hands were around his waist, dragging him backwards. Panic seized him and he squirmed, trying to get away from the unknown assailant.

“Hey, Dan, it's me – chill out.”

“Arin? What the fuck are you doing?”

“Revenge, dude.”

Within a second, Danny found himself in a position he had never imagined himself in – lying across Arin's lap on the self-same couch Arin had been spanked over the previous day.

“I took your advice and got a frat paddle, Dan!”

Dan struggled for a few moments, before deciding to relax and accept whatever was coming. Obviously Arin planned on giving him a few token swats in exchange for the previous day. His calmness quickly left him when he felt something smooth and hard crack against his ass.

“That hurts, Arin, fuck off!”

“To quote yourself – don't be a fuckin' pussy, dude!”

The next stroke to land, however, was noticeably lighter.

“Where's everyone else?” Danny asked from his unusual (and he had to admit, except for his now burning ass, rather comfortable) position. Arin chuckled.

“Suzy's got 'em out of the office until I text. You're fuckin' doomed, man.”

In reality, however, he only landed four more (gentle, but still solid) swats before he felt something rubbing gently against his leg. With absolute and abject horror he realised that Danny was aroused. While he didn't mind dicks in general – he had been part of the D club, after all, and they weren't _that_ shocking – the fact that his best friend was aroused by him spanking him surprised him. In his moment of contemplation, Danny squirmed up and ran off to the bathroom, laughing a little.

* * *

 

Dan stood against the locked bathroom door for a moment, revelling in the moment. His ass was sore and throbbing slightly, and he could feel the warmth radiating from it. Wherever Arin had gotten a fucking paddle from in such short notice did a good job. As he slid a hand down his cock, moaning a little at the arousal, the back of his mind contemplated _why_ he was aroused. It wasn't Arin – he wasn't gay, and while there was maybe a tiny part of him that could potentially be attracted to a man, he just wasn't attracted to Arin. It was the spanking. Danny shrugged before wanking himself off, imagining the feeling of the solid wood paddle landing on his ass as his dick pressed deliciously into Arin's lap. Then, he began to think of spanking Arin the day before, the way his ass looked bent over the couch...

Okay, maybe he was a little gay.

But not with Arin.

* * *

 

“Done?” Arin asked, with a smug grin on his face. Dan had the grace to blush.

“I'm gonna be honest dude, and I hope this doesn't make shit awkward, but that turned me on.”

“I felt, dude.” Arin said. “It's fine though. Kinda turned me on too.”

Danny blinked. Honestly, out of everything he'd expected Arin to say, that hadn't been one of them.

“Do you, uh, maybe wanna do that again some time?”

Laughter exploded out of Arin. “You sound like a fuckin' middleschooler, man! Yes, I wanna do it a-fuckin'-gain, that was fun!”

“Should we like, tell the others?”

“I'm telling Suzy, but I don't even want to think about what the others would say if they knew about this. Or the fuckin' Lovelies, God love them, they'd lose their shit.”

Danny laughed, before crossing the room and hugging his friend. They really were that close.

 


End file.
